


Notice All Those Scars

by Sendryl



Series: The Darker The Weather // The Better The Man [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Echoes, Experimental Style, I guess???, KakaObi Week 2020, KakaObi2020 Day 6: Scars, M/M, Making up my own rhythm scheme because why not?, Sort of poetry???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/pseuds/Sendryl
Summary: There's a storm rolling over Konoha.As a child, Obito loves summertime.As a young man, Obito hates summertime.As an adult, Obito survives summertime.There's a storm rolling over Konoha.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: The Darker The Weather // The Better The Man [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Notice All Those Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I love poetry.
> 
> I write a lot of freeform poetry, but I very rarely let anyone read it.
> 
> I didn't want to write an angsty fic about scars, since I cover that in most of my KakaObi fics anyway, so, I wrote this instead.
> 
> It has an echoing style, an A abcde abcde abcde A B pattern that I really enjoyed forcing myself to stick to.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

There’s a storm rolling over Konoha.

Every summer, Konoha is drenched in rain. The clouds roll in every afternoon without fail, sending people scattering and emptying the streets until the rain abates and the clouds wisp away across the countryside, watering Hishirama’s forests and keeping Konoha’s oldest defense strong and healthy. The rains exhaust themselves over the village and its surroundings, sheeting down and washing the buildings and streets and alleys clean.

  
  
  
  
  


As a child, Obito loves summertime.

He loves the way the forests and meadows grow vibrant leaves and grasses, flowers and summer fruit springing to life in bright pops of color against the green. Some days he climbs atop Hokage Rock, just to see the way the wind rushes through the fields, sending the foxtails waving all around Konoha. He watches the grasses roll and imagines it is a verdant sea, a secret ocean tide only he is lucky enough to witness.

He loves how Kakashi’s hair seems to glow in the summer sun. How he watches Obito dash through the storms with his eyes wide over his mask.

Each long summer of his youth, he runs through downpour after downpour, racing through deserted streets and past shuttered storefronts, leaping over abandoned crates and forgotten bins slowly filling with water, a private playground just for him.

The summertime is  _ his _ time.

  
  
  
  
  


As a young man, Obito hates summertime.

He hates the way the rain makes it impossible to get comfortable, slinking its way past his mask and dripping off the tip of his nose. Some days he simply sits, wrapped in his heavy cloak and his stifling mask, rainwater making its way into every fold of fabric and wetting every ridge of his scarred skin. He watches Kakashi make his way to the Memorial Stone and doesn’t have to imagine how he feels, the same riptide of grief tearing them both down to their bones.

He hates how Kakashi’s spine slumps further every time it rains. How he tips his bare face up to the storms and lets the rain mask Obito’s tears.

That first summer after the bridge, he runs from everyone and everything, leaving behind Madara’s plans and Zetsu’s plots, transporting himself through countries and villages and empty coastlines, the world vast and bleak and lonely around him.

The summertime is  _ his _ time again.

  
  
  
  
  


As an adult, Obito survives summertime.

He survives the way his wounds ache and his scars seem to writhe beneath his skin, only calming when he gives life back to the forests and meadows around him. Some days he screams himself hoarse, nightmares and memories chasing him whether he wakes or sleeps, longing for even the smallest semblance of peace. He watches Kakashi grow and change and imagines joining him, ending his aimless drifting and letting himself be carried to shore.

He survives how Kakashi’s eye widens in shock and pain when he approaches him. How his hand shakes as he reaches out to touch Obito’s scars.

The summer he returns to Konoha, he finally stops running, facing his abandoned comrades and spurned mentors, answering questions and explaining plots and bringing every one of Konoha’s fouled roots to light, his life slowly filling with tentative hope and Kakashi’s fleeting smiles.

The summertime is  _ their _ time.

  
  
  
  
  


There’s a storm rolling over Konoha.

Every summer, Obito is wreathed in pain. His scars and joints ache every afternoon without fail, setting him twitching and twisting in on himself until the rain abates and the clouds wisp away across the countryside, watering Hashirama and Obito’s forests and helping him keep Konoha’s oldest defense strong and healthy. The rains exhaust him more than he’d ever thought possible, stripping him down to his nerves and muscles and washing through his bones, leaving him feeling empty and, somehow, clean.

  
  
  
  
  


Obito is left exhausted every time, and maybe that’s why, one stormy afternoon, when Kakashi appears at his door dressed in a dripping cloak over off duty clothes, carrying a soft blanket and a bag of groceries and a jar that smells sharply of mint, Obito finally lets him in.

Obito watches Kakashi make him hot tea and soup in his kitchen.

Obito eats and drinks with Kakashi and luxuriates in the warmth spreading through them both. 

Obito trembles as Kakashi guides him to his bed and strips him down and bares his scars and warms the balm between his hands.

Obito feels Kakashi spreading balm and kindness across his body in equal measure.

Obito presses them together and returns the favor.

  
And after, when Kakashi is quietly drifting to sleep to the fading sound of the retreating storm, Obito holds him close and just  _ breathes. _

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun.
> 
> Fic title is from [MISSIO - I See You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUDsjB3qbVE). What else??
> 
> Comments are a kindness, but please be kind.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr. I'm [Sendryl](https://sendryl.tumblr.com) there too.


End file.
